


The Skip

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Q10 [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AI!Q, AU, Cuddling, Faulty wiring, Flaws in the program, Kisses, Love, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen brings Q back to life, but not quite properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skip

**Author's Note:**

> See, I fixed it.

The Skip

 

M ran through Q-Branch, gun drawn. Minions were hiding under their desks. Tanner was half a step behind him. When they came to the doorway James pointed his gun at M. “Bond, what the hell is going on?”

“If you don’t leave I’ll kill you.”

“What the hell—”

“Is that Q?” Tanner asked with wide eyes.

“R…I shot her, she’s alive, but I was angry.”

“I’ll take care of M, you protect him. We’ll take care of R.” Tanner grabbed M’s arm gently. “Sir, we’re going to let this slide.”

“I don’t understand—”

“M, I’ll explain, come on…” Tanner nodded tugging him down the hallway.

“Thank you, Bill.”

“Keep him safe.” Tanner closed the door and James turned to Jen, kneeling next to her and watching as she carefully tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle back together.

“Not good.”

“What?” James asked.

“There’s a scratch…she might have hurt him…”

“We’ll figure it out. Just…put him back together.” Jen had never heard James so emotional before.

“You love him.”

“More than anything.”

“I’ll do everything I can.”

“Thank you.” James whispered. They sat in silence for hours and Jen sighed.

“Okay…maybe he’s alive again… I hope.”

“Shouldn’t he wake up?”

“Yes…here, um I’ll try this.” Green light flickered and Q’s form skipped, blinking in and out.

“Stop! It hurts. Stop it! Please! Stop! It hurts. Stop it! Please!” His voice was jumping and changing pitch and repeating, hurting. He was rocking back and forth, the heels of his hands on his head, green flickering and skipping around.

“Q? Q? Are you alright?”

“James, you promised, you promised—promi—promised—you promise. Save me—save me—save… I’m not broken, I’m not broken. I’m not broken.”

“Sh…sh. You’re alright. It’s over. It’s over.”

“Make it stop, make it stop.”

“What’s happening to him?”

“His memory, he’s stuck. Consider it stress. I may be able to fix it…one sec.”

“STOP! STOP IT HURTS!”

“Sh, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I’M NOT BROKEN! I’M NOT BROKEN! I’M NOT!” Tears ran down James’ face at his pain and then he disappeared.

“What did you do?”

“One second.” The light flickered back on and began jumping again.

“Ow…” Q whimpered rubbing his head. His image was still skipping and his voice shaky, but he was more solid.

“Q? Are you alright?”

“It hurts. You came for me. You came for me.”

“Of course I came for you.” James promised. “I love you. What hurts?”

“I am damaged. That bitch was not kind. Scratched a circuit, messing with my voice. There is also a warn out bridge and I am not capable of keeping a steady form. There is also something wrong with motor control…there are some wires crossed.”

“Okay, that bit is my fault. I didn’t know how to fix you…I made it up.”

“Get me out of this room and I will allow you into my schematics. You can replaces parts of me if you must from that copy.”

“About that…R destroyed it.” Jen bit her lip.

“Just…take me to my office.”

“Okay.”

“Gently, I still hurt. Try living with a vivisection.” James gently grabbed the pieces and helped carry him out of the room. The light flickered off as they walked out of the room and part of James panicked.

“Q?”

“Still here…” A stuttering whisper assured him as Jen led them into his office. The walls instantly blacked out and Q appeared again, hovering and flickering. “I am not functioning properly, but I can do this.” His computer flicked on and unlocked.

“What did she do to your body?” James demanded, grabbing the limp thing on the ground.

“Shocked it. It temporarily stuns the brain and the body. So that the brain can be removed. It’s basically the panic button if someone thinks I’ve betrayed my people.”

“Right…will you be okay?”

“With time. A lot in my head is not right. I remember functioning differently.” Schematics popped up on his screen and he looked at Jen. “I trust you, fix me. I have some spare parts in the desk. I was preparing for this eventuality. R threatened me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It wasn’t your battle.”

“I would have protected you.”

“In hindsight there is a flaw in my logic.” Q agreed. “Please lock the door.”

“Won’t it hurt, me taking you apart?”

“Terribly, if you leave me on. R did not turn of the power before ripping into me. If you did, it would be a very quick and painless death for me. On one second, off the next. Make it quick and then fix me, I cannot function like this, some things are damaged that I need to function. You will see them as you work.”

“You’re trusting me with your life.”

“Yes, and I trust you. James…I love you and thank you…for coming for me.”

“Always.”

“Pull the plug and don’t leave me in the dark. James, protect me.”

“Always.” Q’s body flickered and skipped in the air as he smiled at James before Jen pried of a piece and Q went silent.

“Do it right this time.”

“Schematics help a lot. You have no idea how complicated he is.”

“As complicated as a human, yes, I have an idea.”

800Q8

M and Tanner sat on the other side of Q’s desk as Jen put in the last piece. James smiled and waited. Q didn’t appear. “That’s it right?” Tanner asked. Jen nodded, unplugging out a cord and putting the casing back around Q.

“That’s it.”

“Where is he?” James asked.

“He just died, twice today, give him a minute.” Jen sighed. Three minutes later a green light glowed in the center of the black case.

“Okay, much better.” Q flickered into the room and then went solid, no flickering, no skipping. “You even manage to repair the wires and even the—Jen, I love you.”

“Love you too, Q.” Jen smiled gently. “How are you functioning?”

“Slowly, but fully. Still a bit of an ache, but I suspect it will go away as things cool down. Did you have to use heat to put me back together?”

“Did you want to be put together properly?” Jen raised an eyebrow.

“Fair point.”

“Q.”

“Hello, James.”

“Are you alright?”

“Tired, and scared and a bit shocked and…worried… Yes, I will be alright. I need time.”

“Good, you worried me. Don’t ever do that again.”

“We’re even.”

“For what?”

“I worry about you on missions.”

“Okay…we’re even.” James said tears in his eyes. “You want back in your body?”

“Yes, it feels safer in there.”

“Here, I’ve got you.” James put him back where he belonged and green eyes opened as Q slowly sat up.

“Yowza… I can’t move my neck.”

“What? Why?” Jen asked. “I swear I fixed your movement systems.”

“The body is still stunned by what R did to it. I will regain motion soon. It isn’t comfortable though.” Q’s eyes met M and he jumped back pressing himself to the back of the sofa.

“Sh…you’re alright. He’s here to listen to you.” James said gently, sitting next to Q and gently running his fingers through his curls. Q shimmied closer to him, but couldn’t shift into James’ arms the way he wanted to.

“This isn’t fun.”

“You’ll feel better and I won’t leave you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” James smiled and kissed the side of his head.

“What am I supposed to say to him?”

“The truth, Q.”

“But what if he doesn’t want to hear it?”

“Then I’ll take you and run away.”

“Promise?”

“Promise…” James kissed his temple.

“Keep touching, it’s calming me down, and it feels really nice, since pain is about all I can feel right now…dull and persistent. I suspect like a headache.”

“You’ve got it.” James smiled, gently touching the parts of Q where he knew there were nerves.

“Thank you.”

“Go on, Q, you can tell him. He’ll listen.” James nodded to M. Q looked up at M. Tanner smiled at Q slightly and got up standing on the other side of the room, next to Jen, taking his side. Q smiled gently before he sighed.

“Well…where do I begin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
